Frontière vers Kjør
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer toutes les conséquences. AU, long One-shot.


_Aloooors... Voici ma contribution au DariusxLux^^ Ce couple est mon favori dans LoL. C'est un AU alors l'univers m'appartient (dont les villes) mais pas les persos (bien dommage) qui sont à Riot. Merci aussi à ma bêta qui a fait un excellent travail dessus. Voici donc mon OS. ^^ enjoy !_

* * *

 **Frontière vers Kjør**

Il y avait un fou furieux dans sa cuisine. Un dingue, une terreur, un tueur en puissance, un parrain. Un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Celui qui terrorise les gosses. Elle entra dans la pièce à son tour et ferma les yeux en l'enlaçant par derrière. Voilà ce qu'elle en faisait, de la rumeur.

Dans sa famille, on a toujours été très proche de la vie politique. Un peu trop parfois. Le frère, l'aîné, a bon fond, mais il rempli son rôle, celui que lui dicte les parents. Les parents sont ceux de l'ancienne époque. Ils veulent décider des mariages des enfants, histoire de préserver le "sang" de la famille, ils voudraient garder leur fierté. Ils sont parfois un peu vieux jeu. Mais la famille est tellement puissante qu'il vaut mieux jouer aussi.

Le frère l'a vite compris. On peut tout avoir très facilement dans cette famille. Mais il faut jouer et savoir jouer. Ne pas perdre. Tricher s'il le faut, mais garder les apparences sauves. Les apparences restent le plus important. Viser haut, être ambitieux sans paraître trop avide. Être celui qui est dans l'ombre.

Mais le frère a bon fond, il aime le peuple. Peut-être un peu trop selon les parents ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il aime que le peuple soit content, il veut le meilleur pour lui. Parfois il n'arrive pas vraiment à concilier les deux jeux. Celui du pouvoir, de sa famille ; celui de démocrate. Ça n'est pas facile quand on est seul.

Heureusement, il n'est pas seul. La sœur préfère les ruelles bondées, les marchés bruyants que les réunions mondaines au milieu de l'élite. Elle préfère les pantalons aux robes même si elle aime être féminine quand même et elle n'a pas vraiment peur. Mais en même temps, elle ne se sent pas encore le courage de le dire à ses parents.

Il faut être vierge au mariage. C'est très important selon les parents. Ils décideront du parti que la sœur et le frère épouseront et ils ne le sauront sûrement qu'une semaine avant les noces. Elle n'en a pas vraiment envie, mais en même temps elle ne sait pas quelles sont les autres options, alors elle se dit qu'elle va remplir son rôle de Crownguard quitte à devoir continuer les courbettes au cours des repas politiques. Elle fera des courbettes et le soir elle sortira dans la ville, respirer l'air chargé d'odeur, de vie, de transpiration, devenir anonyme quelques minutes avant qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition et puis rentrer.

Elle aura son frère, au moins. Il est quand même plus ou moins de son côté. Lui, toutefois, prend mieux son avenir tout tracé. Il se dit que c'est pour le bien du pays et ça passe tout de suite mieux, même s'il sait que ses parents n'ont pas vraiment agit pour le bien du peuple. Mais tant pis ; il faut sauver les apparences, et puis lui ferait mieux.

Tous les deux, ils agiraient du mieux qu'ils pourront pour améliorer la vie du peuple. Il faudra le protéger, de l'extérieur, comme de l'intérieur. À l'intérieur, il y a beaucoup d'ennemis aussi. Ils savent qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui voudraient plus de liberté. Parmi eux, il y en a qui l'espère, mais qui rentre quand même dans le rang parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Après tout la justice était si stricte ici. Il fallait éviter le moindre débordement, car le pays avait son image de havre de paix à préserver.

Après, il y avait ceux qui voulaient plus de liberté, et qui se l'appropriaient sans rien demander à personne. Parmi ceux là, beaucoup finissaient en prison. Il n'y avait pas de peine de mort, mais parfois la perpétuité était pire. Ceux qui ressortaient de prison ne recommençaient généralement pas. Certains ne se faisaient jamais attraper, ce qui était rare. Certains s'échappaient. Encore plus rare. Puis ils disparaissaient. Mais où, ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas si ses parents savaient.

La justice était très stricte. Pourtant, étrangement, les délinquants étaient toujours aussi nombreux.

La ville où elle vivait était assez lumineuse. Pas seulement son quartier, mais les autres, les plus pauvres aussi. Ça n'était pas vraiment là qu'elle vivait. C'était plutôt une résidence secondaire, un petit caprice, que ses parents avaient acceptés. Après tout, seul son frère savait où était cette maison. Elle était plutôt banal, parmi les autres.

La ville était assez petite, mais c'était dû à sa position périphérique. La région s'arrêtait à à peine 40km de là. C'était la seule région où elle pouvait aller. Dans toute son éducation, on lui avait mit dans la tête qu'elle ne devait pas la quitter. On ne lui avait pas vraiment dit mais elle l'avait senti. Les "nobles" comme elle n'allaient jamais dans d'autres régions, et c'était resté dans les mœurs. Allez savoir. Elle aimerait bien, pourtant, aller voir dehors cette unique région, ce seul plateau central. Elle connaissait la géographie complète du pays, mais les cartes n'étaient pas vivantes.

Il y avait cet homme dans sa cuisine. Il était de ceux qu'on citait dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, mais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant elle prenait malin plaisir à tordre le cou à ces contes.

Il ne réagit pas vraiment à sa présence dans son dos, comme s'il était habitué. Il devait sûrement l'être, maintenant. Les oreillers portaient déjà son odeur. Et elle adorait ça.

Il faut être vierge au mariage, mais c'était raté pour elle maintenant. Sa première fois, sa deuxième fois, sa troisième fois et beaucoup d'autres, ne seraient pas pour son mari. Il y avait quelque chose de trop fort, de trop puissant entre eux pour qu'elle le regrette.

Il représentait un peu tout le raté de leur justice. L'homme qui était juste là, était sûrement celui dont on avait le plus voulu la mort parmi les hautes sphères, pour une raison ; il avait réussi à s'enfuir, et il était une tache sur l'apparence. Il avait échappé à la justice pendant plus de dix ans. Lui, son frère, quelques uns de ses complices avaient ri au nez des juges pendant tout ce temps. Et quand ils l'attrapèrent enfin, il s'était échappé. Pendant le transfert entre sa capture et le tribunal, volatilisé.

Et quand elle avait su ça, la petite Crownguard, elle avait eu peur car elle pensait à lui comme à un tueur sans scrupules. Mais maintenant elle prenait plaisir à le laisser la contrôler.

Tout le monde dans la région connaissait son visage. Pourtant il était là, en vie, depuis plusieurs semaines. Au début, quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans sa maison, elle avait cru mourir bientôt. Mais elle voulait vivre quand même, la petite Crownguard. Pourtant elle l'avait laissé faire. Ses manières, sa voix et ses yeux, l'avaient poussé à le supplier.

Sa famille à lui, se composait de son frère. Il vivait plus ou moins avec lui dans une ville en dehors de la région centrale, avant sa capture, bien sûr. Maintenant, il cherchait un moyen de franchir le barrage entre le plateau et les basses régions, celles où les nobles n'allaient jamais. Mais peut-être cherchait-il moins activement depuis que lui, et elle, s'enlaçaient ainsi.

Il se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Protéger les êtres qui lui étaient cher était le plus important. Et il avait peur pour elle. Il était un criminel, recherché, qui prendrait perpétuité, et elle l'unique fille de la famille la plus noble après celle qui gouvernait dans ce pays. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble.

Mais depuis qu'il était là, elle avait envie de plus de liberté. Surtout venant de ses parents. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient prochainement lui trouver un parti. Seulement le seul qu'elle voulait comme mari, avait une côte de popularité très clairement négative.

Elle voulait continuer à mentir à son frère et à ses parents, pour qu'il reste un peu plus.

Elle voulait sortir dans la rue au milieu des gens. Voir comment on vivait dans sa ville à lui.

Elle voulait rester dans ses bras, n'importe où, avec lui.

Elle voulait faire taire les sirènes dans sa tête.

Elle voulait qu'elles se taisent, mais il se tourna brusquement. La tasse de café se répandit sur le plan de travail. Les sirènes était toujours là.

Elles retentissaient plus fort. Plus amères, plus pressantes.

Vite, il sorti de la pièce. Il serra les poings, fort, quand il vit la justice, là, si proche. Dans le jardin, signifiant la fin de la partie.

Une chose à faire.

-Lux.

Tellement dur.

-Écoute-moi, Lux !

Il agrippa ses épaules et elle le regarda, sans rien comprendre.

-Ils sont là pour moi, Lux.

Ses yeux avaient un air hagard.

-Peuvent pas s...

-Si.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, peut-être deux secondes.

-Il faut que je t'enferme en bas.

Elle se laissa faire, mais il vit bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle était sous le choc, les sirènes étaient devenues trop fortes.

Il l'enlaça une dernière fois, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux alors qu'elle touchait sa peau et le regardait convulsivement. Il ne l'embrassa pas. Et il se rendit. Main en l'air, genoux à terre. Le plus grand bandit recherché en ces jours se laissa faire sans rien dire.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de malsain, à être ici.

Quatre ans plus tôt, à sa majorité, on lui avait proposé de participer à des procès comme témoin. Les témoins existaient encore, mais pourtant tous les procès finissaient par la condamnation de l'accusé. Elle avait refusé et n'avait jamais remis les pieds au tribunal.

Maintenant, elle y était. Pendant l'heure de trajet entre la capital et sa ville, elle avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir sur ce qui était arrivé. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle se ferait prendre un jour ou l'autre pour l'homme dans sa cuisine. Mais...

Les militaires l'avaient trouvée, encore sous le choc, seule, dans la pièce sombre. On a cru qu'il l'avait séquestrée. C'était comme ça qu'il avait voulu que ça se passe, et elle avait accepté. Elle était d'accord avec ça.

Les murs blanc cassés résonnaient dans son champs de vision. Assis de l'autre côté de la table, son avocat, l'un des plus prestigieux dans la noblesse du pays, préparait son plaidoyer sans vraiment prêter attention à sa cliente.

Son avis n'était pas vraiment important. Les faits seraient les suivants : évasion et séquestration d'une jeune noble, point. Peu importait ce qui s'était vraiment passé : il fallait que l'honneur de la famille reste sauve et les apparences propres, comme toujours. Les détails gênants seraient expédiés, oubliés à grand renfort de pot de vin, et l'affaire serait envoyée enjolivée à la presse et à l'opinion publique.

Dans la grande machine politique, Lux n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Elle s'était longtemps contenté de laisser faire sans prêter attention. Mais maintenant, elle savait une chose : il y avait un homme, là-bas, dans une autre salle vide, et il irait en prison.

En prison. Il prendrait perpétuité, et elle frissonna à cette pensée. Pouvait-elle laisser cela se faire, comme tout le reste ? Impossible, non ?

Il y avait cet homme, et il n'était plus dans sa cuisine mais dans un tribunal en phase d'être jugé. Elle aimait cet homme. Elle savait cela. Elle l'aimait et le voulait plus fort que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu dans sa vie, elle savait cela.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser finir sa vie dans une cellule de 10m2, comme tout les autres détenus. Elle voulait dire ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous a-t-on fait passer les examens médicaux, Mlle Crownguard ?

La voix sèche de l'avocat à lunettes la tira trop vite de ses pensées à son goût. Elle n'avait jamais eu vent, dans toute son éducation judiciaire, que des tests de la nature de ceux qu'elle avait passé à son arrivé au tribunal existaient. Bien sûr, il y avait des tests médicaux, elle le savait, mais ils ne leur ressemblaient pas vraiment. Elle ne connaissait même pas leur but, et on ne lui avait pas dit.

-Oui...

-Très bien, dit-il, et il se leva en rangeant son dossier sous son bras. L'audience aura lieu dans une heure, reposez-vous d'ici là, Mlle Crownguard.

Reposez-vous. Reposez-vous. Bien sûr, cette pièce me donne tellement envie de me détendre comme sous un ciel bleu d'été, Maître, alors je vais me reposer.

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, la non-présence de ses parents ne l'étonna même pas. Son frère la regarda soucieusement entrer, témoignant son affection par le regard, car il n'osa pas aller vers elle pour se permettre un quelconque geste.

Elle remarqua la présence des témoins, des juges, de ceux qui noteraient ses moindres paroles aussi, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le parti du prévenu. Pas d'avocat, mais les accusés n'en prenaient jamais.

Dos droit, il se tenait debout, menotté, les mains dans le dos. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard quand elle rejoint sa propre place, de l'autre côté de la rangée centrale. Dieu, cela faisait tellement mal, de le voir si désespérément proche.

-Bienvenue au Tribunal Correctionnel. Nous commençons maintenant le procès n°E-223.

Le marteau claqua dans l'air tendu et les mains commencèrent à noter avidement les paroles de chacun.

-Nous allons commencer par un rappel des faits. , vous êtes ici accusé de plusieurs vols dont certains ont été commis à main armée, de braquages en bande organisée, d'homicides volontaires et involontaires, de destruction de biens appartenant au droit public et de destruction de biens appartenant à des particuliers, d'atteintes au droit public, d'atteintes sur agent public, d'évasion et de séquestration

Au fil de l'énumération, Lux tentait de garder la face, rester déterminée, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter. Elle savait tout ça. Elle connaissait ses crimes, il les lui avait dit, et elle avait accepté.

-La parole est au partie du prévenu. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Je plaide coupable.

Lux écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il, ici et maintenant, dire ça si calmement, lui qui avait si férocement défendu sa liberté, dans les basses régions, et même ici ?! Elle voulait enlever cet air de satisfaction des faces du gouvernement. Elle voulait protester, mais la juge continua.

-Des tests médicaux ont été fait sur la personne de Mlle Crownguard lors de son arrivé au tribunal. Ils ont révélés, entre autre, des blessures types bleu sur son corps, ainsi que l'assurance qu'elle n'était plus vierge. La parole est au parti du prévenu.

La virginité. Ils avaient vérifiés sa virginité.

-Je plaide coupable de viol sur sa personne.

Silence dans sa tête. Lèvres entrouvertes, pas un son. Yeux écarquillés.

-NON ! cria-t-elle ; J'étais consentante ! Consen- mais elle fut immédiatement bâillonnée par la main d'un des gardes.

Sa phrase à lui fut noté rapidement, mais la sienne serait oubliée.

Le reste du procès, elle s'en détacha. Elle ne voyait que lui, qui refusait toujours de tourner la tête vers elle, de faire le moindre geste pour elle. Il ne regarda que devant lui, déterminé.

Le procès ne dura pas longtemps. Les méfaits de cet homme étaient trop connus pour ça.

-Voici la liste des accusations dont vous êtes coupable. Plusieurs vols dont certains commis à main armée, braquages en bande organisée, homicides volontaires et involontaires, destruction de biens appartenant au droit public et destruction de biens appartenant à des particuliers, atteintes au droit public, atteintes sur agent public, évasion, séquestration, viols.

Elle sortit de son brouillard et on la lâcha enfin.

-Vous êtes condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Vous serez transféré dans l'établissement St-Hal à la fin de cette journée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit immonde. Mais elle ne bougea pas, alors que le parti civile devait partir en premier.

-NON ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

On la prit sous les bras, et elle se débattit, elle commença à pleurer, mais elle s'en fichait. Il ne bougea pas, il ne se retourna pas.

-DARIUUUUUUS ! Darius...

 _Je t'en prie, Lux. Tu as encore tellement de choses à faire, ne rends pas les choses si compliquées..._

* * *

Les petits détails gênants étaient si facilement expédiés, dans cette famille.

L'opinion publique sur la capture du criminel et la séquestration de la fille Crownguard fit le tour du pays, mais pour tous, elle était une victime, et jamais le mot viol n'apparut dans la presse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la lune était levée. Il était si proche, juste là, à côté d'elle... Elle pouvait le toucher en tendant le bras, et pourtant elle savait qu'il n'était pas réel.

En réalité, il croupissait en prison. Dans le pire établissement du plateau, connu pour pour les bons traitements donnés aux prisonniers.

Sa peau apparaissait comme translucide, ses flancs se soulevaient par intermittence. Elle l'avait si souvent observé ainsi, la nuit, et elle se rendit compte, maintenant, de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans sa cuisine pour la première fois, elle avait su que sa vie avait changé.

Elle avait encore changé. Il n'était plus là - et quand on parlait de lui comme d'un criminel ou d'un pervers, elle voulait juste hurler et elle se souvenait alors de tout, de tout les détails qui formaient son passage dans sa vie.

 _Elle entra dans le salon et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les étés devenaient plus long d'années en années, et le mois de mai commençait à peine, mais il faisait déjà chaud. Lux aimait à sortir dans la ville le matin, avant les pics de température._

 _Ce matin fut différent des autres. Elle avança dans la pièce et, avant de s'en rendre compte, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche et un bras sur son cou, et elle fut attirée contre le corps d'un homme._

 _Complètement paniquée, elle porta les mains au bras qui l'empêchait de respirer, alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer._

 _-Shh, fit une voix grave à son oreille, tiens-toi tranquille, et je ne te ferais pas de mal._

 _Il la lâcha, et elle s'éloigna promptement de lui, pour découvrir un homme d'une tête de plus qu'elle, large d'épaule, cheveux de jais avec une mèche blanche. Elle le reconnut. Darius, celui que la noblesse recherchait si activement et depuis tant de temps. D'abord, elle eu peur. Mais elle se reprit. Elle devait être forte._

 _-J'ai été capturé, et je me suis échappé. Je resterais ici le temps qu'il faudra. Et si tu tentes de me dénoncer..._

 _Elle déglutis difficilement. Elle savait qu'il était sérieux._

Sa première apparition dans sa vie. En y repensant, ç'avait été une belle journée.

 _-On ne devrait pas faire ça, dit-il, avec une voix rauque._

 _-Non, murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle respirait difficilement, et encore plus quand elle sentit sa main passer derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle colla sa tête au mur, cherchant plus d'air et laissant sa gorge exposée alors qu'il regardait brièvement ses seins. À son tour, sa respiration se saccada et il laissa échapper un grognement._

 _Il commença à sucer la chair de son cou, et alors qu'elle se débarrassait de sa culotte elle passa une jambe autour de sa taille, se cambrant un peu plus contre lui, recherchant le contact._

 _-Sais-tu seulement... dans quoi tu t'impliques ?_

 _Un autre murmure rauque. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, troublée par toutes les émotions qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais ressenti. Et cet homme lui donnait terriblement envie de se laisser aller, et de le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire._

 _-Darius ! Elle laissa échapper son nom lorsqu'il commença à caresser sa poitrine, mais sentant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, elle hocha la tête contre son cou._

 _-O-Oui._

 _À ce mot, il la porta dans sa chambre, et l'étendit sur le lit._

Son corps, plus que jamais, réclamait sa présence à ses côtés. Elle se sentait trembler dans la chambre pourtant à la bonne température, et depuis trois semaines de séjour forcé dans la maison familiale, elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Ses mains tremblaient sans raison et elle trempait dans un brouillard dont elle voyait en permanence émerger sa silhouette, si reconnaissable.

Son frère faisait semblant de ne rien voir, mais elle sentait son regard, quand il l'observait soucieusement, à la manière des golems qui projetaient leur ombre dans les cercles de pierres. Elle aurait aimé aller voir les cercles avec lui.

Ses parents faisaient semblant aussi, mais ils se fichaient de son état. Elle était, officieusement, une disgrâce, car ils savaient ce qu'elle avait dit lors du procès, l'horrible vérité. Mais officiellement rien. Et pour ses parents elle avait juste intérêt à se remettre en "service" rapidement.

Mais elle en était incapable... Incapable de marcher droit, de regarder le soleil encore une fois. Incapable sans lui.

 _-Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _Il réagit plusieurs secondes après et leva son visage du papier sur lequel il griffonnait depuis heure maintenant._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-...Je réfléchis à un moyen de passer la frontière, annonça-t-il, d'une voix presque atone._

 _Son cœur se serra quand elle entendit ça ; et sa raison se lança dans un grand monologue à base de "il va partir, c'est la fin de ton calvaire" et de "il va se faire prendre et tout ira bien ensuite", mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et elle s'assit à la table où il travaillait._

 _Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'émettre le moindre son._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu feras, une fois là-bas ?_

 _-...J'irai voir mon frère. On ira au-dessus de la ville, peut-être qu'on pourra voir les étoiles._

 _-Et ta ville ? Comment est-elle ?_

 _-...Différente. Il y a une vrai différence entre les villes de ce plateau et celles des basses régions... Elles sont... Plus denses, plus vivantes, elles ont chacune une histoire à raconter..._

 _-Elle te manque ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda par la baie vitrée, au-delà de la ville. Elle senti un petit pincement au cœur et une voix pernicieuse qui lui disait qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Mais elle ne devait pas l'écouter._

 _-...Je ne sais pas._

 _Elle pencha simplement la tête. Puis, il se leva, prit sa main et la fit se lever à son tour, l'amenant devant la fenêtre, en face de lui._

 _-Écoute... Ici, ça n'est pas ma place. Je suis un criminel recherché, et toi une fille de la noblesse. Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un soupir, mais un jour, je ne serai plus là. Soit en prison soit à faire le con. Et..._

 _-Et... Ce jour pourrait venir plus vite que je ne le pense, finit-elle, dans un souffle, la tête baissé._

 _Il hocha la tête et elle passa les bras autour de son cou._

Son frère. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il en avait un. Savait-il seulement qu'elle était la seule raison de l'emprisonnement de son propre sang ? Ce sentiment de culpabilité était en train de la tuer, de la mettre hors-jeu. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer, voilà.

Pourrait-elle, demain, se lever encore et se regarder dans un miroir, encore ? Peut-être bien. La tolérance est grande, mais l'envie forte, forte.

Elle avait envie de lui, encore, de sa peau aussi, ou juste lui parler, être à côté de lui et poser sa tête contre son épaule en écoutant le vent.

Mais dans ses draps, elle était seule, et, alors que son odeur devait être encore présente dans le lit de sa propre résidence, ici, les draps étaient froids, ternes.

Dehors la lune était levée, les étoiles apparaissaient très clairement dans le ciel. Cela lui donnait tellement envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre, aller dans la rue, courir. Pleurer peut-être. Crier.

Ouvrir la fenêtre. Partir ? Peut-être.

* * *

32h plus tard, et elle se retrouvait là où tout avait commencé et finit. Dans une maison, équipé d'une cuisine, où une tasse de café, renversée et dont le contenu traçait des cercles sombres sur le comptoir, indiquait la présence d'un homme, ici même. Elle ne buvait pas de café.

Il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour préparer ses affaires et le reste de la journée pour faire des adieux silencieux et secrets à sa famille, "sa" ville, surtout son frère. Elle était parti à la tombé de la nuit et était arrivé dans sa ville avant l'aube.

Elle récupéra les plans qu'il avait écrit lui-même, caché dans un faux tiroir du bureau, à l'abri de la police. Elle alla dans la chambre, mais déjà, son odeur n'était plus là. Elle se demanda un peu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait vraiment à faire. Mais elle le savait.

Elle ressortit et prit sa moto, et elle traversa la ville, sous la lumière déclinante de la lune.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à la frontière.

* * *

-C'est toi qui cherches Draven ?

Elle tenta, en vain, de dissimuler son sursaut, et se retourna pour voir un homme, tête baissé mais plus grand qu'elle, qui se tenait dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Il ne semblait pas avoir parlé mais son regard indiquait qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

-Oui, dit-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Il releva la tête imperceptiblement, et commença à s'éloignant, lançant un "suis-moi". Elle crut le reconnaître, ou plutôt elle reconnut un signe dont lui avait parlé Darius, et décida de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle arpenta à sa suite les rues tortueuse de la ville. Le soleil déclinait, et dans sa lumière rougeoyante les ombres des bâtiments s'agrandissaient, rendant les rues hasardeuses et peu avenantes, pourtant elle appréciait le caractère qui s'en extirpaient. Elle se serait sûrement perdu sans son guide, toujours plusieurs pas devant elle, et elle le suivait aveuglément, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui faire confiance ainsi.

Toutes les villes des basses régions étaient, parmi la noblesse, des ramassis de taudis, des bidonvilles où s'entassaient une peuplasse qui ne valait pas la moitié du plus pauvre noble. On leur avait mis dans la tête que c'était des villes sombres, où le soleil ne pointait jamais, et où il régnait toujours une nuit froide et un chaos monstre et ivrogne.

Pourtant, elle était passé dans une autre ville, au moment de la journée où le soleil était au plus haut, avant d'arriver ici, à Kjør. Elle avait été surprise d'observer l'architecture des bâtiments, quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas sur le plateau. Elle avait trouvé la cité à la fois conservatrice et moderne, et son bazar ambiant se justifiait par son héritage culturel mixte. Les quartiers, quelques uns, devaient être dangereux, oui, mais ceux qui vivaient dans ces régions savaient tous se défendre. Et si la ville avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, c'était à cause du manque d'argent, tout simplement. Argent offert par le plateau, par la noblesse.

Ils arrivèrent à une taverne où, derrière une tenture qui cachait une salle plus privée, elle s'installa, un peu réticente, à une table avec lui.

Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était quasiment sûre de l'identité de l'homme en face d'elle. Et si ça n'était pas lui, elle pourrait toujours dire que sa pilosité était fortement trompeuse.

-Tu es Luxanna Crownguard, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour, même après ce qui est arrivé.

-Eh bien, tout arrive, dit-elle, nerveusement.

Il ne répondit rien, aussi elle continua.

-Il m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes Malcolm Graves.

-Oh, il t'a parlé de moi ? Ha ha, tu m'en vois flatté..., et il laissa échapper un rire étouffé. Alors ?, continua-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à son frère ?

Elle parut se recroqueviller sur elle-même sans même bouger. Elle savait que ça n'était pas dans une tâche facile qu'elle s'était lancée, mais étrangement elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de conversation.

Graves se pencha sur la table.

-Écoute, poupée... Si tu ne me le dis pas, tu ne le diras pas à Draven non plus. Mais ce qui concerne son frère me concerne et tu sembles oublier que nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur. Nous sommes tes ennemis.

-...J'ose espérer vous faire comprendre que ça n'est pas moi que vous devez combattre, dit-elle dans sa barbe, mais malheureusement pour elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Comment ?

Haussant un sourcil, il se rejeta sur son siège , la regardant avec attention :

\- Alors, selon toi, qui devons-nous combattre ?

Elle ne répondit rien là non plus.

-Aah... Je vois. Sais-tu qui est Darius ? Il a tué des hommes de ses mains.

Après un autre silence, il poursuivi, d'une voix basse. Cependant, il vit dans son regard que ses propos l'avaient touchés.

-...Darius a fait du bon travail sur toi.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Mais elle ne bloqua pas assez rapidement la petite voix dans sa tête, et le doute s'insinua brusquement dans son esprit, chose horrible. Elle se demanda soudainement si cet homme en prison n'avait pas tout prévu, s'il ne l'avait pas séduite ou s'il n'avait pas profité de sa faiblesse pour - quand il serait pris - qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle se préparait à faire maintenant.

Non, non... ça n'était pas possible.

Ses baisers, ses caresses ne pouvaient pas mentir...

-...Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu as raison.

Il se leva.

-Tu dors ici ce soir, et demain on en parlera encore, avec les bonnes personnes, peut-être.

Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. Il lui paya la nuit dans la taverne qui apparemment faisait aussi hôtel - il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à déchiffrer les pancartes- et cette nuit-ci, dans les draps rêches, elle ne rêva de rien.

* * *

Ce fut un rire grinçant et singulier qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour trouver, juste au-dessus d'elle, un visage aux pupilles dilatées et dont les mèches bleus chatouillaient presque son visage. L'intruse s'éloigna alors, et Lux réagit brusquement : ayant dormi habillée elle se leva, tentant vainement de se saisir du couteau dans ses affaires, mais n'y parvint pas.

L'autre semblait rire de ses gestes imprécis. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient coiffés en deux tresses, et elle portait seulement un short, avec des rangers et un top trop court. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut le lance-roquette - lance-roquette, bazooka, arme artisanale ? Impossible de savoir- qu'elle portait dans son dos comme si de rien n'était.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Graves qui, après un rapide regard d'ensemble dans la chambre, marcha rageusement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus :

-Jinx ! dit-il en l'empoignant par son top. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jinx, pour toute réponse lui rit au nez et se dégagea facilement.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une Crownguard dormait dans notre ville ! Je me devais de voir ça ! en crachant son nom, elle se tourna vers la noble en question et la transperça de son regard violacé.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, grogna Graves. Et, toi, rajouta-t-il en pointant Lux du doigt, on t'attend dans dix minutes dans la salle du fond, alors dépêche-toi !

La jeune femme, qui avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance, hocha nerveusement la tête, et ne tilta pas au "on", occuper à scruter le comportement excentrique de Jinx.

-Attends ! J'ai une petite idée sur le pourquoi de sa présence, lança cette dernière en pointant Lux de la tête, comme si elle était un pot de fleur. Tu sais à quel point j'aime foutre le bordel, hein, Malcolm ?

Il grogna et sembla l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, mais sans quitter ses yeux violets. Il ne répondit pas, et Jinx le dépassa pour sortir de la chambre par la porte, cette fois-ci. Un rire dément retentit dans les escaliers et l'homme sortit à son tour, lançant un dernier regard blasé à la Crownguard.

* * *

Il y avait un trio hétérogène dans la "salle du fond". Elle reconnut sans mal Graves et la dénommée Jinx, dont Darius ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais le dernier était encore inconnu pour elle.

Physiquement, bien sûr. Mais... Elle le reconnaissait. La coiffure, les trois bandes rouges sur l'œil ou simplement l'air de famille, peut-être. Mais c'était bien lui, c'était Draven.

Elle l'avait cherché toute la journée de la veille et, étrangement, savoir que le frère de l'homme qu'elle avait indirectement envoyé en prison la mit encore plus mal l'aise, mais en même temps elle se sentait soulagée. C'était comme si, le fait d'être proche d'une petite partie de lui l'apaisait.

Graves lui montra une chaise du menton et elle s'assit, tentant de garder contenance. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là.

Lui était assis, les pieds sur la table. Draven, les bras croisé, semblait loin du caractère de vantard que lui avait décrit son frère, car il semblait prendre tout ça avec sérieux. Jinx quant à elle était adossée au mur, sautillant en permanence comme une enfant à qui on a promis un cadeau.

-Il manque encore quelqu'un, fit Graves.

Interloquée, elle tenta de deviner qui pourrait éventuellement les rejoindre encore. Mais le jeune homme qui entra dans la salle un peu plus tard ne lui disait strictement rien.

Le corbeau posé sur son épaule lui lança un regard franchement hostile, mais le garçon en lui-même semblait presque blasé de sa présence. Il salua les autres d'un mouvement de la tête et ne sembla pas surpris par la présence de Jinx.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et déclara d'une voix grave et caverneuse :

-Les autres ne viendront pas, alors je crois que nous sommes tous là.

* * *

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes ayant fait assez peu de prison pour en être revenu en suite. De fait, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de témoignages sur lesquels s'appuyer pour tenter de comprendre comment allait être sa vie carcérale.

Il savait clairement qu'il allait dans l'établissement le plus réputé - donc le plus dangereux - mais il n'y avait généralement rien, aucune information qui ne filtrait et peu savaient réellement ce qui se passait entre ses quatre murs. Au yeux de Darius, rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il pouvait supporter d'être emprisonné pour toute la durée de sa vie. Il pouvait supporter les humiliations et les rivalités, s'il savait que cela permettrait à ses camarades de se sauver. Si cela permettait à son frère de s'enfuir, à Lux de vivre encore comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

En revanche, il n'aurait pu le supporter si Draven avait été capturé aussi, ou si elle avait perdu son "rang" ou son "honneur" pour lui. Prendre pour protéger les autres... Ne le dérangeait pas, mais si les autres prenaient aussi, il aurait fait en sorte d'arranger ça.

Il savait, par exemple, que Luxanna n'aurait aucun grief retenu contre elle. Il pensait à cela quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Plusieurs nuits, il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent, et pourtant, la pensée qu'elle était en sécurité ne l'apaisait pas. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi. Mais il le déniait.

Darius n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux bruits de couloirs. La rivalité entre prisonniers était forte ici, et ses propres "exploits" n'étaient pas inconnus par ses camarades de fortune.

Plusieurs clans se livraient à une guerre de couloir dans la prison. Les nouveaux incarcérés devaient choisir leur camp ou bien prouver leur "supériorité". Lui, il n'avait prit le parti d'aucun et, depuis qu'il avait fait une démonstration de force devant l'intégralité des prisonniers, ceux qui venaient pour tenter de le ranger sous autorité se faisaient rares.

Il avait réussi à subtiliser un couteau durant son premier jour ici. En réalité, il l'avait emprunté à celui qui l'avait attaqué pour le faire rentrer dans le rang. Mais Darius refusait de se soumettre, et il restait la plupart du temps seul ; il l'avait maîtrisé assez facilement.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. La perpétuité, pour un condamné assez fort pour survivre, comme lui, se résumait en une mise à mort par ennui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de cellule, juste une immense salle où ils étaient tous entassés, n'ayant le droit d'en sortir qu'une heure toutes les semaines.

Lors de l'heure de sortie, ils avaient droit à un magnifique enchaînement d'humiliation, de questions, et aussi de coups, pour la plupart. Il n'y avait pas échappé : il n'était pas rare qu'ils frappent les plus connus pour l'exemple. Mais le reste du temps il restait seul dans un coin de leur purgatoire.

Bien sûr, il fallait ensuite subir les humiliations des prisonniers. Mais ils avaient appris à ne pas lui en faire, et ils ne se mêlaient pas de ses affaires.

Pourtant, une fois il craqua plus vite que ce qu'il eût pensé. Il pensait pouvoir supporter la prison, mais un jour il s'était battu seul contre tous les autres après avoir quasiment pété un plomb. Il s'était fait maîtrisé, bien sûr, mais il avait aussi distribué de belles blessures.

Il avait donc été privé de "sortie" pour six mois, et ça n'était pas fini. Cela semblait simple comme peine.

Il avait été transféré plus profondément sous terre, dans une pièce à part, seul. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il était dans la même cellule de 6m². Il n'y avait rien. Il n'avait pas revu la lumière du soleil depuis plus de deux mois maintenant et les nuits se rafraîchissaient, atteignant les 0°C, et il n'y avait bien sûr pas de chauffage.

Il n'avait pas de souffrances physiques, mais c'était l'ennui, l'immobilité intellectuelle qui le tuait.

La nourriture s'était faite plus rare et moins consistante. Il avait maigri, s'était affaibli aussi. La souffrance physique était venu un peu après. Les gardiens venaient dans sa cellule parfois, l'insultaient, le frappaient. Ils lui avaient cassés deux côtes, il le sentait. Depuis sept semaines.

Il avait connu des imbéciles, dans les recoins sombres de sa ville. Il y en avait qui disait ne pas avoir peur. Évidemment, quand on raconte que la seule peine est d'être enfermé dans une pièce, ça ne fait pas vraiment peur.

Certains d'entre eux avaient passés des années enfermés ainsi, sans jamais sortir de cette fameuse pièce. Ils étaient revenus comme à moitié éteint, et Darius commençait à peine à comprendre comment cela était possible.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui s'ajoutait à cela. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça, ou seulement dans sa toute jeunesse il y a longtemps. Il savait ce que c'était. Il le savait parfaitement et, implacablement, chaque soir, chaque heure qui passait augmentait la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Pendant toute son enfance, il lui avait appris à être fort, car il était un garçon et que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Il avait appris à ne pas être faible et à fuir tout ce qui rendait faible.

Bien sûr, parmi ces choses, il y avait les sentiments. La pitié, la générosité, la sensibilité… et l'amour.

La pitié, il l'avait apprivoisé et il ne la fuyait plus. La générosité, il ne l'avait jamais évité, pas avec les bonnes personnes. La sensibilité, ça... L'amour, à ce moment là... Il comprenait la faiblesse de ce sentiment. Et sans l'avoir vu venir, sans avoir compris ce qui se tramait en-dessous, il avait commencé à aimer... Et il aimait toujours.

Il l'aimait toujours, et son absence ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment, car il réalisait, en le niant à moitié, que sa présence était devenue nécessaire pour lui.

S'il le niait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à apprivoiser ces sentiments. Mais chaque jour, la douleur de son absence devenait plus forte, et plus difficile à ignorer.

Chaque jour, il fermait les yeux et tentait de se remémorer quelques secondes de sa présence. Parfois il y arrivait, mais la plupart du temps la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était son cri. Son unique cri lors du procès, et il ressentait à ces moments précis, la sensation net et arrêtée d'une haine féroce contre tous ceux qui se tenaient entre eux deux. Contre leur position sociale respective, contre l'injustice de sa situation actuelle, contre le destin aussi. Mais ce ressenti s'estompait presque tout de suite.

La douleur qui lui sciait la poitrine reprenait alors sa place et il faisait simplement comme si de rien n'était.

Il était dans cet état d'esprit quand cela arriva. Il y avait du bruit. Oh, rien d'étonnant là. Mais ce bruit n'était pas courant ici.

C'était un bruit métallique, accompagné d'une odeur de poudre. Une sirène aussi. Pas vraiment de finesse dans l'attaque lancée contre le bâtiment.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, chacun de ses sens paraissant se réveiller paresseusement. Il écouta les sons qui lui parvenaient, tentant de comprendre quelque chose au vacarme dans le bâtiment.

C'est un rire reconnaissable qui provoqua la première décharge d'adrénaline dans son corps. Il connaissait ce rire, il connaissait cette fille. Jinx.

Là, la petite voix qui voyait le monde en rose commença à répandre dans son cerveau l'idée que cette fille était envoyé par Luxanna. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas possible, et il se contenta d'écouter les sons extérieurs.

Il se leva difficilement et s'approcha lentement de la porte de sa cellule. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus assourdissant et de plus en plus proche.

Sans prévenir, la porte se décrocha de ses gonds avec un grand fracas métallique, emportant avec elle la moitié du mur. Il fut projeté contre le mur du fond par le souffle de l'explosion. Après le choc de sa tête contre le béton, il rouvrit les yeux et, à travers la fumée laissée par la poussière et les armes à feu, il reconnut sur les débris des traces reconnaissables.

Il ne s'était même pas relevé quand la première silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture dans sa cellule.

-Trouvé ! Ha ha ha haaaa !

Jinx se retourna et repartit vers les gardes affluants, détruisant les infrastructures avec délectation.

Bientôt, une autre personne se tint devant sa cellule. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il se remit sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle ressemblait à un ange, un ange qui serait venu le sauver.

-Ça va pas ?! Tu as perdu la tête ?!

Il n'osa pas continuer. Il vit ses yeux fermés, pour contenir, en vain, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Lux ne baissa pas le regard devant toute l'incrédulité et la peur qui irradiaient de lui.

Mais toute la colère qu'il avait à ce moment s'estompa en voyant dans ses yeux le reflet de sa propre souffrance. Oui, elle avait souffert, et autant que lui... Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer de voir si elle était réelle.

-Salut, frérot.

La voix de son frère, ici. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit l'éclat de ses plaques. Les deux plaques qu'il portait autour du coup. Les plaques...

Elles étaient vieilles, ces plaques. Elles dataient de l'époque où ils étaient encore dans les rues à mendier pour survivre. Il se souvenait avoir gravé lui-même leur nom, une paire au nom de son frère, et une autre au sien. Et ensuite il avait donné la sienne à Draven et il avait pris celle de son frère.

Alors celles dont il voyait l'éclat aujourd'hui portaient son nom, Darius. Depuis toujours, ils avaient porté ces pendentifs, et dans tous leurs casses. Pourtant depuis trois mois maintenant lui n'avait plus rien autour du cou. Étrangement, il les sentait encore, comme si elles étaient encore là.

Où étaient-elles, ces plaques, celles au nom de Draven ? Il se souvenait maintenant les avoir enlevées avant même de se rendre. Avant que la police puisse ne les lui enlever, il les avait cachées dans la secondaire de Lux.

Il les avait complètement oubliées, ces plaques...

-Draven... Ça fait longtemps.

Une balle siffla soudainement dans l'air, frôlant dangereusement les cheveux dressés de son frère.

-Allez, bouge tes fesses, répliqua-t-il, en prenant sa mitraillette et la jetant à son frère. On a encore sept minutes pour sortir d'ici avant le feu d'artifice.

-Le... ?

Peu importe. Il se fichait de ce qu'il adviendrait de cette prison. Il vérifia l'arme et suivit Lux.

Son corps grinça quand il commença à courir, ses côtes et son état de santé l'empêchant d'aller trop vite. Mais il ne dit rien et suivit.

L'air crépitait de balles lointaines et était saturé de poussière. Ils suivirent le couloir jusqu'à atteindre un croisement, où deux hommes, dont l'un était équipé (?) d'un corbeau sur son épaule, retenaient les soldats.

-Jericho !

-Tu es donc si surpris de ma présence ? Tu sous-estimes ton importance, vieux frère.

L'arrivé des deux frères et de Lux changea la donne du combat et rapidement, ils prirent l'avantage et purent avancer.

Elle avait peur, oui. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question sur ce qu'elle faisait, sur ce qu'elle allait faire, car il fallait qu'ils se sortent tous de là. Voilà ce qui était important, sortir.

Autour d'elle, il y avait Swain, Draven et Graves qui tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait, avançant sans se poser de question, sans hésitation. Elle, elle avait peur, mais en même temps elle était euphorique. Ce qu'elle vivait là, c'était quelque chose d'interdit, et pourtant elle se sentait là où était sa place. Et pourtant elle ne connaissait ces hommes que depuis deux semaines, sauf Darius.

Et Darius était là aussi. Il courait avec elle, arme au poing. Mais pour le moment, elle devait se contenter de ça. C'était déjà énorme. Il était là, mal en point, mais bien vivant. Elle le vit pourtant porter la main à son ventre, et elle vit le sang sur son uniforme. Il était blessé. Draven le remarqua aussi.

-Merde !

-On doit sortir de là le plus vite possible ! lança Lux.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà ce que l'on fait, Crowngard ? répondit Swain.

À ce moment, Graves changea d'arme et en prit une qui, aux yeux de Lux, ressemblait assez à un canon miniature et le tireur lança :

-À TERRE !

La déflagration ne se fit pas attendre. Elle libéra le passage, mais Lux devenait de plus en plus inquiète en voyant la tâche de sang se répandre et laisser Darius de plus en plus pâle.

Ils traversèrent enfin le dernier couloir, et quand ils parvinrent enfin à la lumière du soleil, ils virent les canons aériens de la prison tirer contre trois chasseurs.

L'un d'entre eux se posa à quelques mètres et, alors que Graves, Swain et Draven allaient déjà vers lui, Lux vit Darius rester désorienté.

-Allez, viens...

Elle lui tendit la main. Alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient encore difficilement à la lumière du soleil, et qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter à chaque seconde qui passait, il y avait Luxanna, juste là, qui lui tendait la main dans la lumière trop forte du désert. Est-ce qu'il rêvait, qu'il hallucinait ? Impossible de dire. Et même si c'était juste une invention de son esprit, diable, il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas.

* * *

-Redresse !

Un tir les frôla dangereusement et fit tanguer l'appareil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je crois que je fais, connard ?!

Le chasseur s'éloigna finalement assez, échappant de justesse aux tirs grâce aux suicides des deux appareils sans pilotes.

Jericho rejoint rapidement Lux et l'aida à étendre Darius au sol même, puis à lui enlever son haut d'uniforme histoire d'accéder à sa blessure. Ils remarquèrent sa pâleur et son amaigrissement, les hématomes aussi. À ce moment elle fut convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix en décidant d'aller dans cette foutue prison.

-Il a perdu connaissance ! murmura la jeune femme.

-Ça va péter, intervint Draven dans un rire. Ça va péteeeeeer !

Et derrière eux, presque loin, la prison St-Hal explosa dans un feu de joie. Une explosion en entraînant une autre, et le bâtiment ne fut qu'un feu de paille.

-Et Jinx ? demanda alors Lux, semblant être la seule à s'inquiéter pour elle, même si à ce moment précis elle se préoccupait plus d'un autre.

-Pfff, répondit la pilote. Elle s'en sort toujours, ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle était apparemment juste là pour foutre le bordel.

La pilote mit le chasseur en automatique et sortit de son siège, allant vers eux. Elle avait des cheveux rouge, mi-longs, et une cicatrice presque invisible sur l'œil gauche.

-Je ne penserai pas que tu viendrais, Kat, intervint Malcolm.

-Sans moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous feriez, les mecs.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lux et reprit.

-Et les dames.

-Merde ! On autre chose à faire que taper la causette, celui pour qui on a tous risqué nos vie est en train de mourir !

Ses paroles jetèrent un blanc. Puis Katarina décida enfin de bouger et attrapa sa trousse de secours, la passant à Lux, et cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, tentant de ne pas s'arrêter quand elle entendit le verdict de Swain.

-Il a deux côtes cassés et une de fêlée, dit-il, avant de rajouter en murmurant : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, imbécile ?...

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? demanda Lux à la pilote qui avait reprit sa place le temps de passer la frontière, en voyant les maigres ressources dont ils disposaient.

-Chérie, ici c'est le strict minimum. Il va falloir tenir encore deux heures avant de pouvoir se poser dans une base avec un bloc.

"Très bien" pensa la jeune femme. Elle désinfecta la plaie du mieux qu'elle put, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas perdu autant de temps que ça... Avant de comprendre pourquoi alors il était si faible. Swain l'avait compris aussi.

-Hémorragie interne.

Les mains tremblantes, elle regarda Draven faire le bandage, ne pouvant se permettre d'enlever la balle de la plaie sans équipement.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ou il..,

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est du groupe S+ ou L+ ici ? l'interrompit Jericho.

Quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, Graves s'était déjà avancé.

-Je suis S+... Prends ce qu'il te faut...

-Darius, tu me revaudras ça, murmura-t-il encore.

L'homme au corbeau prit son bras et posa une aiguille, la même qu'à celui étendu inconscient. Leur sang seraient compatibles, et le liquide rouge, enfin, pénétra dans le tube et commença lentement à le remplir.

-Il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps comme ça, et toi non plus. Il faut qu'on fasse vite...

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à la frontière des plateaux et la passèrent sans trop d'encombres. Le cœur serré, Lux observait les basses régions s'ouvrirent devant eux, la lumière pâle du soleil peinant à passer à travers des nuages, mais l'aube était bien là. Tout le reste lui parut comme dans un rêve, un mauvais rêve peut-être et elle s'endormit finalement, la tête dans les bras sur le lit où reposait Darius, quand on lui annonça enfin qu'il était sain et sauf.

* * *

Quand, bien plus tard, elle pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, Draven était allongé sur le deuxième lit, un bras sur les yeux et un genoux relevé. Sur l'autre, son frère dormait encore, pas encore remis, mais il devait se réveiller bientôt.

Elle posa sur les draps des vêtements de rechange pour Draven et s'assit contre le mur en face des deux hommes, au sol. Il se releva et s'adossa à son tour contre la tête de lit.

-Merci pour les... dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, tout en pointant les vêtements d'un geste de la main et se frottant les yeux.

Elle hocha juste la tête, contente d'avoir elle-même pu enlever ses vêtements sales et tachés au profit d'autres, également beaucoup plus confortables que sa tenue d'assaut. C'était en réalité une tenue de Katarina qu'elle ne mettait jamais car, selon elle et d'après Draven, elle était trop classique.

Pour Lux, elle n'avait rien de classique. Après tout elle n'avait jamais mis de vêtements pour combattre. Alors forcément, le kevlar, les armes en bandoulières, c'était nouveau.

Elle pensa qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir s'y faire. C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas revenir "chez elle" dans la capitale et dire "salut papa, salut maman, je suis rentrée !". Elle devait maintenant être une criminelle recherchée, tout comme Graves ou Katarina, mais pas (encore, sûrement) comme Darius, car à ce moment il ne devait y avoir personne dans les basses régions qui ne batte son taux de non-popularité au sein de la noblesse.

Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire après, mais elle resterait avec lui. Elle le suivrait ; elle n'était pas allé jusqu'à St-Hal pour repartir... Non. Et pour l'instant, elle devait juste attendre son réveil. Pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?...

-Les médecins disent qu'il lui faudra sûrement au moins une semaine pour se remettre.

Il hocha paresseusement la tête.

-Où sont passés les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jericho et Katarina sont allés régler les derniers détails de l'histoire. On les reverra quand on pourra rejoindre Kjør.

-Et Graves ?

Il enleva sans précaution son t-shirt, sans même grimacer à l'utilisation de son bras pourtant blessé au cours de l'opération, et mit la veste blanche fourni par la base/hôpital.

-Il est parti dès qu'il a été suffisamment remis.

-Je pensais qu'il resterait plus longtemps... Après tout il a donné pas mal de sang pour Darius...

-Eeh bien, Malcolm est pas vraiment l'un de nos... Partenaire proche, soupira-t-il. Il, euh... Il a juste rempli la dette qu'il nous devait. Ça date de... Ça fait pas mal d'années, c'était quand il s'est fait trahir par son complice, un mec qui se fait appeler Twisted Fate. Le type l'avait vendu à un parrain pour je ne sais quoi, et puis Graves s'est fait mettre en cellule dans la prison personnelle du parrain. ...en fait, la mission qu'on a fait pour le tirer de là ressemblait un peu à celle qu'on vient de faire... À la différence que celle-ci était légèrement plus dangereuse. Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? poursuivi Draven.

"Bonne question", pensa Lux.

-La même chose que lui, dit-elle en pointant le lit de Darius du menton, trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux ou faire autre chose que sourire.

-Haha... La même chose que moi aussi, alors...

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le regarda interrogativement. Il avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et ne le vit pas, mais il dût le deviner puisqu'il répondit quand même à sa question silencieuse.

-Darius et moi avons toujours travaillé ensemble. Kjør est une grande ville, et le réseau de... De "criminels" y est assez étendu. Il y a quelques clans avec parrains, mais les autres font bande à part, ou bien s'associe temporairement avec d'autre. Nous, on travaille généralement avec Swain et Katarina, m'enfin parfois ils vont voir ailleurs. C'est un peu aléatoire, on fait équipe avec celui dont on a besoin, on partage le butin et puis au revoir. Enfin, nous, les deux frères, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, dans c'te ville.

C'est quelques instants plus tard que Lux vit, du coin de l'œil, les premiers mouvements du blessé. Elle sauta presque sur ses pieds, alors que Draven restait encore surpris devant ce sursaut d'énergie de sa part.

-Hey, dit doucement Lux.

Lentement, Darius ouvrit les yeux et porta un bras sur son front. Il grogna – à moins que ce ne soit un gémissement- et referma les yeux face à la lumière, malgré le soleil déclinant et les lumières éteintes.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, sans trouver la force de l'y enlever et regarda la salle, désorienté, avant de finalement tomber sur la silhouette de Lux.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant d'observer la femme au-dessus de lui. Il ne voyait pas son frère, qui, de l'autre côté du lit, assistait à l'échange avec un petit sourire.

Puis il sourit, un petit sourire qui relevait à peine les coins de sa bouche, mais qui suffit pour Lux.

-...Comment tu te sens ?

-Un mal de crâne horrible, murmura-t-il. À ce moment, il remarqua son frère et, peu désireux de laisser une image affaiblie de lui-même il s'assit à moitié contre la tête de lit déjà relevée. Mais la douleur cuisante dû à ses côtes cassées le fit grimacer.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Incapable de répondre, Lux laissa son frère le faire à sa place.

-Dans l'hôpital de LeMarny.

Il hocha la tête. Puis, le regardant, il vit l'éclat de ses plaques, qu'il portait au cou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne dit rien, ferma la bouche, la rouvrit.

-Tes plaques... Il faut que...

-Les plaques ? répéta Draven, surprit.

-Quoi, il faut que quoi ?...

Il se redressa un peu plus, mais Lux l'arrêta quand elle comprit que ses côtes ne permettaient pas qu'il se relève pour l'instant.

-Je ne les ai pas... Je savais qu'ils allaient me fouiller, alors je les ai laissées chez toi... dit-il, en regardant successivement son frère, puis Lux.

Chez elle... ? Elle savait qu'il avait des plaques, il ne les quittait jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elles portaient le nom de son frère, et pas le sien, il n'avait pas répondu.

Elle tenta de se remémorer le moment où il les avait enlevé. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas, à aucun moment, elle ne l'avait vu sans. Peut-être quand la police était arrivée ? Mais même s'il les avait cachées, les autorités avaient fouillé la maison. Peut-être les avaient-ils trouvées, auquel cas elle en aurait sûrement entendu parler pendant son "séjour" chez ses parents. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient volontairement omis ce détail, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aller les chercher à pieds ? Je te rappelle que tu as deux côtes cassées, une blessure par balle dans le ventre et les séquelles d'une hémorragie interne. Alors tu vas nul part.

Draven termina sa tirade en appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère avec un doigt, et Darius retomba contre la tête de lit, à bout de forces.

Il ne dit rien sur l'instant, le regardant simplement.

-...J'irai les chercher.

-Tu iras... Mais après. Tu veux te faire reprendre, espèce de bleu ?

Lux, restée interdite, envisagea soudain la possibilité qu'il puisse encore se faire attraper, et après ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle ne doutait pas d'une peine de mort à titre d'exemple.

-Non, moi j'irais. Je connais les plateaux, et ça sera bien moins risqué pour moi que pour toi.

-Quoi ?... Non, tu ne peux -

-J'irais, point.

Les deux frères la regardèrent, incrédules.

-C'est... C'est à moi de le faire.

-C'est trop dangereux, tu...

Mais elle détourna la tête, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'écouterait pas ses arguments. Darius sembla prendre la mesure de sa détermination et renonça à la "raisonner".

-Eh bien... Il semble que tu as une infirmière à domicile, dit Draven, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Je vais rejoindre Jericho et Kat à Kjør.

Son frère hocha la tête. Draven tapa son épaule puis prit ses affaires. Avant de partir, il s'appuya sur le lit et lança :

-Bon retour parmi nous, frérot.

* * *

Elle eu un goût de déjà-vu prononcé au moment où elle traversa la frontière. Tout comme la première fois, elle était contente d'avoir il y a quelques années choisi une moto à propulsion électrique et de couleur noire. Si elle avait eu les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, la moto serait sûrement resté dans le garage de sa secondaire. De son ancienne secondaire, maintenant.

Elle arriva bientôt à Llajlā et elle tenta de profiter de sa dernière escapade nocturne dans la ville. Maintenant, elle pouvait aller voir toutes les villes des régions basses, mais celles des plateaux lui seraient interdites. Le monde à l'envers - ou à l'endroit ? Peu importe ; elle s'en détacherait.

Oui, maintenant elle pourrait aller voir toutes les villes, tous les villages, tous les chemins. Même si il y avait encore nombre de personnes qui la regardait bizarrement, et qui le ferait toujours, à cause de ses origines nobles, beaucoup d'autres l'accueillaient, et seraient prêts à faire beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'oserai jamais demander. Elle était, après tout, une noble qui avait fait partir en fumée la prison St-Hal, juste pour un homme.

Et cet homme serait là-bas, à Kjør, et elle lui reviendrait. Où qu'il aille, elle le suivrait ; et elle savait qu'il la suivrait aussi. Elle serait avec lui, dans ses opérations aussi, au côté de Jericho, Draven, parfois Katarina. Elle voulait comprendre le fossé entre le plateau et le peuple. Elle ne se vantait pas de pouvoir le combler, non.

Mais juste découvrir pourquoi la haine était si intense dans l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu.

C'était de la haine, elle en était sûr. De la haine envers les basses régions, les "pauvres", les "criminels", les "insectes". Des mots qui avaient été déguisés, mais pourtant bien là.

Elle s'arrêta sur un parking derrière la maison, et entra à pied dans le jardin, outre-passant la grille. Ici, il semblait que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise ; tout était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, l'herbe était coupée rase, la saleté inexistante.

Comme si on avait continué à prendre soin de la demeure après son absence ; après tout, ça n'était pas impossible. Peut-être ses parents voulaient laisser la maison en parfait état, comme si elle allait être utilisé, pour rappeler à tous son crime ? Non, ils auraient plutôt voulu la raser et construire par-dessus pour oublier cette disgrâce. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible que ses parents ignorent toujours la localisation de cette secondaire.

Elle entra dans la maison par une porte plus ou moins bien dérobée, à l'arrière. Effectivement, tout était propre et rangé, là-aussi.

C'était étrange pour elle de revenir ici. Elle avait un peu l'impression de trahir Darius en retournant à Llajlā. Pourtant elle savait que si elle n'était pas venue elle-même c'était lui qui l'aurait fait.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était là. Pour ses plaques, celles qu'il ne quittait jamais et qu'il avait gravé il y avait presque vingt ans maintenant.

Il avait passé une semaine seulement à l'hôpital, insistant qu'il pouvait très bien aller à Kjør. Et ils y étaient allés sans accroc aucun, retrouvant son frère et ses compagnons. Deux semaines après, il avait enfin récupéré un semblant de forme, mais Lux devait essayer sans cesse de le modérer, car autrement il aurait prit le premier contrat qu'on lui aurait proposé, chose qu'il était encore physiquement incapable de faire.

Elle avait dormit avec lui, à l'hôpital, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses côtes. Elle l'avait aidé, et elle savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant, mais elle ne demandait rien en échange.

Quand ils étaient enfin rejoint la ville, celle qui deviendrait sa ville maintenant, Darius avait reçu un accueil... Chaleureux, presque. Comme elle maintenant, il avait gagné le respect de tout le réseau "criminel", qui représentait presque la moitié de la population... Et son nom s'étendait aussi dans les autres cités. Le peuple "propre", quant à lui, était content de voir un signe possible de contestation au gouvernement.

Même avec ses blessures récentes, ils avaient fait l'amour quelques fois. Au début, elle avait été contre, mais elle s'était aussi rendu compte qu'ils avaient besoin autant l'un que de l'autre, après plus de trois mois sans contact physique. Elle avait eu peur que ses blessures se rouvrent, mais, Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de son contact.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, observa le plan de travail propre. Plus de traces de café.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte du petit débarras, décrocha un peu la serrure et récupéra les plaques avec une aiguille. Elle remit tout en place puis se plaça à la lumière de la lune pour voir la gravure. Fait à la pointe du couteau : "Draven"

Elle rangea le pendentif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Une voix grave et menaçante gronda la menace. Mais elle l'avait connu protectrice et chaleureuse pourtant ; elle se retourna. La silhouette de Garen, son frère, se découpait dans la faible lumière. Elle ne répondit pas.

-J'aurais dû davantage veiller sur toi quand nous étions petit.

-Nous sommes toujours petit, Garen, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux plissés brillèrent dans la pénombre et il fit quelque pas autour d'elle, lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire grincer les lattes de bois.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui fait entretenir cette maison ?

-Oui, il répondit. Elle aurait dû être détruire, mais j'ai préféré la garder. Ce sont mes parents qui ont voulu la faire détruire, mais... Ils sont aussi tes parents, hein ?

-Ils ne l'ont jamais été ! Ils n'ont jamais témoigné la moindre once d'amour envers nous, Garen. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans leur petit jeu pour le pouvoir.

Ses yeux étaient perçants.

-Ils ne pensaient que tu aurais pu mordre ainsi la main qui t'avait nourri.

-L'avait tu prévu ?

-Non plus, petite sœur.

Son cœur fit un mouvement étrange quand il l'entendit l'appeler comme ça. Elle ne pensait qu'il l'aurait fait maintenant.

-Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu, suivre cet homme ? Il t'a manipulé, et-

-Tais-toi... J'ai toujours été parfaitement consciente... De ce que je faisais. Tu le sais, non ?

Il soupira.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ? reprit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas non plus. Autre soupir.

-Promet-moi une chose...

-Dis.

-Promet-moi de ne pas avoir de remords.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, le voyant, sûrement pour la dernière fois, comme un grand frère, celui qu'il avait été pour elle.

-Je te le promets.

Il avança sous la lumière de la lune, jusqu'à se placer dos à elle.

-Va-t'en maintenant.

Elle n'esquissa pas un geste, sinon un souffle retenu, et peut-être un petit sourire, celui qui signifiait qu'elle acceptait de passer d'une partie à l'autre de sa vie.

-Va-t'en, Luxanna.

Elle sortit.


End file.
